Happy birthday new townsville - alternate ending
This story is an alternate ending to the episode "happy birthday new townsville". This episode consist in the anniversary of the new townsville and everyone will celebrate this holiday with delicious cakes and blossom is happy by this prospect. But she choose take without advise the cake of ken than buy another to celebrate this day, while mojo jojo have another evil intentions. Plot of the episode The episode start with the celebrations to the anniversary of the city and everyone are getting cakes to celebrate it. Blossom fly to the laboratory and she takes the cake that ken reserve to himself and fly away with the cake. After during the lunchtime in the school, blossom reveal to bubbles and buttercup that she have the cake of ken to celebrate the anniversary, but the girls openly critic the actions of blossom for steal the cake of ken, and blossom only justify it to say that they can take any food from the lab by the rules that they arranged. In other place, mojo jojo is planning to steal the cakes from the people to could have a banquet of delicious cake only to himself and he use his robo jojo equipped with a vaccum and a refrigerator to could steal the cakes from the people. After steal a lot cakes, the mayor calls to the girls to stop mojo jojo before he could ruin the anniversary and this news only get angry to blossom by the knowledge that mojo jojo was stealing the cakes of the people and the girls transform to fly to the scene to stop mojo jojo. After sometime, the powerpuff girls finally find mojo jojo and they prepare to confront mojo jojo to stop him, But suddenly blossom, that was enraged with mojo jojo for steal cakes, attack aggressively to mojo jojo for his actions and she only press further her attacks to the point of almost hurt bubbles and buttercup and cause collateral damage like smash light poles, cars, windows and even walls. Also, during her ouslaught, blossom scold mojo jojo to say that a cake don't taste so good after be stolen, commentary that do to bubbles and buttercup mention the irony: blossom was angry with mojo jojo for stole cakes, yet she stole the cake of ken. After some attacks, mojo jojo surrender to avoid more punishment from blossom and she finally stop her fury to see bubbles and buttercupt tired for deflect the yo yo of blossom, nevertheless, blossom only mock them for slacking around than make something useful, this commentary only make angry to buttercup that want to attack blossom, but bubbles stop her. After blossom ant the girls fly toward mojo jojo and demand that he return the cakes, he complies and say them that the cakes are in the refrigerator. The girls get near from the refrigerator and mojo jojo push them into the refrigerator and closed it, leaving the girls trapped inside and mojo jojo low the temperature to leave frozen the girls. Mojo jojo happy by have the girls to his mercy, he takes a ice crusher to turn the girls in "powerpuff slushes". The professor, ken and poochie are scared for see the dire situation of the girls, but they have an idea to save them: poochie had to contact telepathic to buttercup and say her that she looks cute with skirt. Poochie refuse to do this out to fear of buttercup, but ken manage to convince him in do this to save the girls and poochie reluctancy say buttercup that she looks like cute in skirt. This makes very angry to buttercup and she manage to break free from the ice and she start to attack mojo jojo. Alternate ending Buttercup free bubbles from the ice with her mallet and she begins to chase mojo jojo to try to whack him with her mallet. After some tries, buttercup finally can blast away mojo jojo with her powerfull hammer, but in her rage, she also thow to the air the refrigerator, with the cakes still inside it, fortunately bubbles use her bubbles to catch all the cakes and she return the cake to its owners to could celebrate the anniversary. Finally, after stop mojo jojo and return the cakes, bubbles and buttercup now had to deal with other issue: blossom. They see that blossom is still frozen, and consider set her free from it, but buttercup consider that blossom was out of control for her actions and attitude: take the cake of ken without previous advise, get so angry to the point of lose the control for a pity reason as that mojo jojo was stealing cakes, cause unnecesary collateral damage in the city and a uncontrollable craving for cakes that could make that blossom ends to eat any cake. After some words, buttercup and bubbles choose don't free to blossom to avoid that she can cause more problems in the anniversary and instead they chose waits that blossom's ice thaw off by itself to get time to prepare the party to celebrate the anniversary without that blossom spoil it. Then, bubbles and buttercup fly to the school and retrieve ken's cake to could return it to ken to ammend the actions of blossom. Finally, the girls fly to the laboratory with bubbles carrying the ken's cake and buttercup carrying to blossom frozen and ken can retrieve his cake to make him forgive the girls for it, and the heroes finally prepare to eats delicious cakes to celebrate the anniversary, though that they make sure of leave some pieces of cake to blossom can enjoy the anniversary too, when she can thaw out herself. Notes * This is a alternate ending to the episode "happy birthday new townsville", originally buttercup release blossom after release bubbles, and ms keane ate the ken's cake for be in the school when the girls were fighting mojo jojo, bringing as result that ken convince his father in refuse any cake to the girls as payback for take his cake. * The exact reason to that buttercup and bubbles choose don't release blossom from the ice was to avoid that blossom could cause more problems, as that she will eat all the cakes, as blossom have a sweet tooth and they instead choose waits that the ice thaw off to could have more time to eats and taste the cakes, before blossom could swallow all the cakes